tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenant
Revenants (レベナント, Rebenanto) are the powerful monstrous looking beings that appear in ''Fate/Reverse''. The strongest known Revenant, Hundun, serves as the Fate/Reverse story's final opponent. Nature Revenants are in fact Servants, Heroic Spirits that have been summoned into the Reverse Side of the World, but for some reason their existence as a Servant has been corrupted into becoming something more demonic, sometimes beastly-looking killing machines that thrive on the destruction they make, thus they can no longer be considered or recognized as Servants. Their appearances are no longer the same as their Servant forms because of the corruption that has plagued them and infecting their Spiritual Cores with a mysterious malevolent energy. Despite this, Revenants are still familiars like a Servant, though there seems to be no summoner present to command them, they can't even be considered as demons either since their origins are completely different from them. Because of what they have become rightfully defies almost every sense of logic and along with their continuous rampages, Revenants have been described as Chaos Spirits (混沌霊, Konton Rei), it is also possible to label them as Anti-Servants (反サーヴァント, Han'sāvanto). As the party of the Protagonist venture into parts of the Reverse Side of the World, they will eventually discover a pattern that all Revenants have some sort of a connection with a number of Servants that are also summoned into the Realm of Gods. Mindset In a way, the behavior of all Revenants is similar to that of Servants of the Berserker-class, but the negativity emanating from a Revenant is much more violent and more malevolent. All Revenants acts as if they truly are monsters of pure destruction and only a few are intelligent enough to be able to speak, but even then it only limits to a desire of exterminating whatever is in their sights. Abilities Coming soon. List of confirmed Revenants Here is a list of Revenants that will be encountered in Fate/Reverse. (Still under construction) Basilisk Basilisk (バシリスク, Bashirisuku) is a Revenant that appears in the form of a part humanoid, part giant snake monster, it is also the first and weakest of the Revenants that is encountered by the Protagonist's party. Chaos Viking Lord See Berserker (Fate/Reverse - Heidrek). Dádýr Skrímsli & Hundur Skrímsli Dádýr Skrímsli & Hundur Skrímsli (デーディー・スクリムスリー と ハンダー・スクリムスリー, Dēdi sukurimusurī to Handa Sukurīmusurī) are the Revenants that have been pursuing Skuld throughout the Reverse Side of the World. Their names are Icelandic for "Deer monster" and "Dog monster" respectively. Before they were turned into Revenants, Dádýr Skrímsli & Hundur Skrímsli were originally summoned as Berserker-class Servants. Their True Names are [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hrolf_Kraki%27s_Saga Elk-Froði & Thorir]' '(エルク・フロディ と ソリール, Eruku Furodi to Sorīru), the viking brothers of Bödvar Bjarki, whom was killed in a decisive battle along with his king Hrólfr Kraki against the supernatural army of Hjörvarðr commanded by his wife Skuld. Elk-Froði was known to be a man with an Elk's body from the waist down, possessed superhuman strength and used only a short sword in battle, however he was said to be a sick, twisted individual who had maimed and killed children, his justification being that it wasn't his fault they were frail. Of the three brothers, Thorir would be the one that rose to the highest position of being a king, he sometimes went by the name Thorir Houndfoot because his feet looked exactly like that of a dog's and in battle he wielded a giant battle axe. After the death of their brother, Elk-Froði and Thorir swore revenge against Skuld, who had now become Queen of Denmark after her victory against her half-brother Hrólfr Kraki. They both received the help of the Swedish Queen Yrsa, who provided the two brothers an army lead by Vöggr (a warrior who in the past promised Hrólfr he'll avenge him should the king ever be killed). With an army behind them, the two brothers headed for Denmark and captured Skuld in a surprise attack, Elk-Froði and Thorir tied Skuld's arms so that she wouldn't be able to use her magic on her own army. After Vöggr and his soldiers slaughtered all of Skuld's soldiers, Elk-Froði and Thorir then extracted their cruel vengeance on Skuld through the use of extreme torture, mutilation and rape, not stopping until the life finally left the broken, dismembered body of the sorceress. Demon Knight & Knight of Guilt Demon Knight (魔の騎士, Ma no Kishi) and Knight of Guilt (罪科の騎士, Zaika no Kishi) are Revenants that appear in the Shadow & Lightning DLC expansion of Fate/Reverse. Before the pair were altered into Revenants, Demon Knight was originally a Saber-class Servant whilst Knight of Guilt was a Lancer-class Servant. Their True Names are [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greysteil Greysteil] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greysteil Edgar], two fictional knights that appear in the Poem of Greysteil, also known as Eger and Grime. Greysteil is the titular knight in the poem who resides in the Forbidden Island and is considered to be unrivalled by no other due to him being undefeated in battle, however he was said to have delved into the art of black magic and thus turned himself into a demon. Any knight who dared to to challenge Greysteil to a duel would be slain, but any who survived the duel would suffer humiliation from Greysteil as he cut off the little finger of their right hand as a trophy. This is what would happen to Sir Edgar as he challenged Greysteil to a duel in order to win and receive the marriage of Lady Winglayne. After Edgar's humiliation, his comrade and friend Graham would done Edgar's armor, acquire a supernatural sword and become the one who defeats Greysteil, though everyone (including Winglayne) would believe Edgar to have been the one to do the deed. After Graham was killed in battle, a depressed Edgar would reveal the truth about Greysteil's end to Winglayne who would divorce him, eventually after failing to die in battle in the crusades, Edgar would marry Lady Lillias whom Graham was formerly betrothed to. "God of War?" "God of War?" ("戦争の神?", "Sensō no Kami?") is a Revenant whose appearance resembles that of a Chinese deity statue and uses a polearm as his weapon of choice whilst riding on a giant red horse. The meaning behind the Revenant's name comes from how some people in real-life are starting to realize that the historical figure was nowhere near as legendary as Chinese folklore claims him to be. Before he was turned into a Revenant, "God of War?" was originally summoned as a Lancer-class Servant. The True Name of "God of War?" is none other than [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guan_Yu Guan Yu] (關羽, onyomi: Kan'u), style name Yunchang (雲長, onyomi: Unchō), the Shu-Han military general who is known throughout the world as the sworn brother of Liu Bei and is considered to be a God of War due to his "legendary" military accomplishments in the battlefield during the Three Kingdoms period. However that isn't actually the truth, the REAL Guan Yu was the complete opposite and was more of a liability to his own army, constantly being defeated time and time again. The historical Guan Yu was also said to have been completely arrogant although he was nowhere near as villainous as Liu Bei was or as as much of a monster as the likes of Zhang Fei or Ma Chao were. Unlike a majority of Revenants, "God of War?" uses a Noble Phantasm, Qinglong Yanyuedao (青龍偃月刀, onyomi: Kouryū Engetsutō) otherwise known as the Green Dragon Crescent Moon Blade. Kyūbi False Kyūbi False (九尾偽, Kyūbi Nise) is a Revenant who appears as a monstrous part-human, part nine-tailed fox demon wearing an outfit that resembles the ones worn by onmyōji. Before he was turned into a Revenant, Kyūbi False was originally a Servant of the Caster-class The True Name of Kyūbi False is Abe no Yasuchika (安倍安近, Abe no Yasuchika), the onmyōji sorceror and astrologer who was considered a descendant of Abe no Seimei (安倍晴明, Abe no Seimei). He was the one who exposed the true form of [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Playable_Caster_(Fate/Extra) Tamamo-no-Mae] as a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fox_spirit Nine-tailed Kitsune] and labelled her as the sole reason behind Emperor Toba's illness, this would force Tamamo-no-Mae out of the imperial capital and pursued by the emperor's, only later to be killed by them. What happened to Yasuchika afterwards is not known. Hundun Hundun (混沌, onyomi: Konton) is the Revenant that serves as the final boss of Fate/Reverse and therefore, the strongest and toughest of the Revenants. The name of this Revenant comes from that of the primordial being of chaos itself in Chinese Mythology. Unlike the Hundun told in mythology, the Hundun in Fate/Reverse appears as humanoid with four arms with each one carrying two huge swords and two huge axes. It has two black wings sprouting from its back. The Revenant has long black hair and its eyes have a blue sclera, green cornea and an iris that closely resembles depictions of the planet's core. There are Chinese-like tattoos that supposedly represents all aspects of negativity around Hundun's body. The True Name of Hundun is kept a tight secret for now. Mad Paladin See Berserker (Fate/Reverse - Roland). Minotaur of Arrogance Coming soon. Sengoku no Onryō Sengoku no Onryō (戦国の怨霊) is a Revenant that appears as a giant demonic beast wearing red samurai armor and carries a fiendish looking jūmonji-yari with one the blades at the top missing a piece. Onryō are said to be vengeful spirits in Japanese mythology that are capable of being able to cause serious harm or even kill a living being, some of them capable of causing natural disasters. Onryō have such hatred inside them due to how wronged they were in their final moments in life, a famous example of this is the story revolving around Sugawara no Michizane, whose spirit became an Onryō after he died, still enraged at the slander and plots made by a rival politician, Sugawara's spirit was eventually appeased when a temple was built for him and he became deified. Before he ended up becoming a Revenant, Sengoku no Onryō was originally a Servant of the Lancer-class. The True Name of Sengoku no Onryō is Sanada Nobushige, Sarutobi Sasuke's master who would is more famously known as Sanada Yukimura. He was the son of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanada_Masayuki Sanada Masayuki] and the younger brother of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanada_Nobuyuki Sanada Nobuyuki] and Lady Muramatsu. He, along with his father, defended the Sanada home of Ueda Castle from the Tokugawa army in 1585 and during the Sekigahara campaign in 1600. He also aided in the defense of Osaka Castle where he built the effectively defensive fortification of Sanada-maru (真田丸, Sanada Maru), it was there that he successfully held back the Tokugawa onslaught during the Winter Siege of Osaka Castle. His achievements he accomplished during his staunch defense of Osaka Castle would earn him such nicknames like "The Hero Who Appears Every Thousand Years" or the "Crimson Demon of War". T R A I T O R T R A I T O R (ト レ ー タ ー, Torētā) is a Revenant that appears as a giant version of the common Lizard Man enemies, but wearing paladin armor. The scales of T R A I T O R's skin are pitch black with a few white tron lines around the body, the eyes are a flashing bright orange. Before he ended up being turned into a Revenant, T R A I T O R was originally a Servant of the Saber-class. The True Name of T R A I T O R is Ganelon '(ガネロン, ''Ganeron), one of the '''Twelves Paladins of Charlemagne and considered to be the cleverest of the twelve. He was said to be married to Charlemagne's sister, which would make him Charlemagne's brother-in-law and was also a step-father of [[Berserker (Fate/Reverse - Roland)|'Roland']], whom Ganelon never ever got along, Ganelon was also a well respected baron by the Frankish people. Ganelon would be forever known as the paladin who betrayed his kingdom. With Roland's advice Charlemagne tasked Ganelon with the mission to be sent as a messenger to the Saracens after the Capture of Biserta and the fall of Agramant, the Saracen king. Ganelon felt insulted by Roland for being given the mission as it was considered suicidal, while Ganelon was good-looking and respected among his fellow paladins, he always hated the popularity and achievements Roland had. Eventually, it was his hatred for Roland that made Ganelon decide to side with the Saracens and betray Charlemagne, this would lead to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Roncevaux_Pass Battle of Roncesvalles] that claimed the lives of Roland, Astolfo as well as the other paladins. Ganelon was soon captured after the battle, put on trial before Charlemagne and then executed by having his limbs torn off by four horses. T R A I T O R is one of the few Revenants in Fate/Reverse that possesses the ability to use a Noble Phantasm, that being his sword Murgleis (マーグレーズ, Māgurēzu). Vengeance Sister Coming soon. Wicked Witch Coming soon. Trivia Coming soon. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters